


My Mask Made Me a Monster

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [15]
Category: New Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Gen, and the rest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick really should know better by this point that possessions are no picnic.





	My Mask Made Me a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Oh yeah, just google him. You know you want to.

Dick was gearing up with the Titans when the world blinked. He paused, feeling slightly sick to his stomach, but nothing had changed. In fact, only Raven seemed to be looking around in confusion with him. Their gazes met and Dick shrugged. He fluffed up his collar and put on his mask.

Pain but him like a tidal wave. His body shook, undergoing strange changes. The others turned towards him.

"Nightwing? Are you OK?" Starfire asked.

"Not Nightwing anymore," he said, his voice rough. He turned around. "It's Deathwing!"

The Titans collectively gasped. They hadn't forgotten their last run-in with Deathwing, the evil Nightwing from another world. But how did he get here and infect Nightwing?

"The mask," Raven shouted. The Titans bounded after him as Deathwing ran.

They chased him through Titans Tower, sometimes as a team, sometimes solo. Unfortunately, it was still Dick they were fighting; Dick who knew every countermeasure against them.

Deathwing caught Starfire and pinned her to a wall. "I'm your boyfriend now!" He said, waggling his tongue at her.

She set off a starbolt in his face.

The mask cracked and fell away as Dick collapsed, changing back into himself. Starfire caught him and laid him down gently. His eyes fluttered open.

"You starbolted me in the face," he said.

"I had to get the mask off," she said. She smiled and kissed him.

Dick's eyes unfocused. "Wow. I should get possessed more often!"

"No, Dick," Donna said, helping him to his feet. "You really shouldn't."


End file.
